


Kvietdike

by lönnsirap (grovtsett)



Category: Devilman
Genre: Esperanto, M/M
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovtsett/pseuds/l%C3%B6nnsirap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliĉ'miene, Rio kondukas lin rekte al la infero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kvietdike

**Author's Note:**

> REDAKTO: 2015.07.31 pliboniĝis.
> 
> Ja, nur ete pli longa ol la antaŭa historio kiu skribiĝis. *ekĝem*  
> »FUDO Akiro« 不動 明  
> »ASUKO Rio« 飛鳥 了 (ĉar »Rjo, Rje« ktp tro malfacile diriĝas...)

Pluvo glut'verŝas malsupre, kaj la antaŭrandoj de Akiraj ŝuoj nekaŝetas de la pluvŝirmilo. Akvetate. Li rigardas Rion, ĉiela malsekero pendante ĉe la mentono. Ne scieblas nune se li ploretas; Rio tiretas lin per la ŝultroj de la malseka ĉemizo, netimaj, kvarpintaj premoj kun bruŝetoj surhaŭte ĉe la rando de permeseco. Akira senvesta kolo varmas, spite.

»Kie estis ci?« Akiro demandas. La teksaĵo ekmovetas alflanke kun la moveto, kaj lia homŝelo vidiĝeblas tra la kvazaŭblanko, voluptete. La malhelpeco de lia lana trikoto evidentiĝas.

Aŭto preteriras kaj siaj lumoj ekbriligas la dormantaŭon, fenestroj blindantaj. Rio momente anĝelaspektas, kaj la trolumeco igas ke li okulofermas sin.

»Akiro, mia amikego« respondvenas. La kontraŭaj vangoj iĝas rozetece, la ruĝeco apenaŭ vidiĝeble sub la stratlumo.

»...Ne kontraŭbataleblas tiajn vortojn,« Akiro ne diras plue, sed Rio alpuŝetas lin, per mano ĉe la dorso kaj saĝeta mieno. Pliproksimigas.

 _»Se mi sciigus cin, ne reireblus ni, komprenu.«_

xxxx

Li batalendas.

Rio subpremiĝas lie, malbrakoj movetitaj pliaparte, fingroj glattrenante sur la nigra ĉemizo kiu klinas al li desupre. Nefiksa teno ĉe la kurboj de Akiraj ŝultroj. Velka memoraĵo—nuntempe, nur memoreblas li pri la malsekaj drapoj sorbate la ŝimo de la muroj, kaj la ĉizidoj de lia kuŝeja skribtablo, kaj...

»Ci ne kompreneblus,« Akira daŭras. Paciente, entenante, li trenetas per la malmola plataĵoj de siaj fingroj tien kaj ĉi tien. La katuno de lia krurovestaĵo ŝajnas tro malseka, ĝen'gluante kun la zono forĵetite, sed Akiraj manoj ankoraŭ ne foras. Ankoraŭ kuraĝoŝancelante, ankoraŭ home. Rio malrapide movetadas sin kontraŭ la malfermeton de liajn dormvestojn, murmuretigas lin; Ĉe lia kolo, lango kontraŭhaŭte, li movas spite ke la pulvakcento ĉirkaŭornamas.

›Jes, mi eblus.‹ pensas sin, sed »kio okazas pri la ino?« anstataŭ diriĝas. Stoika, raŭka voĉo kaj forta rigardo alprezentiĝas, kvazaŭ neprofitigece. Akiro ekelspiras, kaj tenas lin trofortete, kaj Rio reimagas la sanĝon kiu—

»Kial priparolas ci ŝin? Mi ne... Rio, ne malhelpu nun.« La _bonvolu_ elvenas senvorte. Ria rido frenezetas, kiam si movetas mallaŭvole dume la premo de alia manplato.

»Ci ja aliiĝis.« eldiras Rio, tuŝante, palpante la muskolojn kaj tiamposte, tremante ĉarfeliĉe, la dikvarmon inter iliaj kuroj. »Sed, ne malbonas.«

Akira _bonvolu_ reviviĝas.

xxxx

La flegistinoj amasas ĉambre, unu por la bandaĝo, unu la manĝo, unu la vestaĵo. Ili ĉirkaŭflirtas, ial ajn por dorloti lian orecan hararon kaj troblankajn ŝultrojn. La vizitulo eniras, senzorgete rigardas, bongrimacas al la duonvestiĝo de sia amikego. 

Kaj subite la malsanulistinoj elpuŝiĝas, la pordo klakfermas per la dorso de Akira neatendvola ŝuokalkano. Li rigardas la gazon, freŝtempe nememorebli kiel sentas esti tiom malfortika—Ria mieno diablecas, kun la amuza bongrimaco, kun la nedirata promeso de _kiam mi plenkuraciĝas, aŭ eĉ nun_.


End file.
